Revenge
by Lisanna44
Summary: The blackette snapped his eyes opened.. What he saw was horrible...and he swore to make the enemy regret. MaleOC x Tezuka (In that order)


_The first time I saw you_

_You were like a sun_

_One that would always shine in the sky_

_Never let the world to go black_

_The same like you_

_You never gave them false hope_

_Never getting back_

_Never get down_

_Because you're their pillar of support_

_But now ?_

_How can I keep my head up _

_To see you drenched in sweat_

_With elbow that bruised up already_

_It's hard_

_Very…_

"Buchou!"

That day

The national tennis tournament

I almost beat every person in the Rikkai dai

"What…..is going on…?"

I asked not believing with my own eyes

"S-Senpai!"

The first years screamed out, shocked to see me

But I don't mind them

"Is…this…."

I stuttered some words but the rest won't come out

"As you can see…. Tezuka-buchou lost.."

A first year whose name I don't care about gave me information

I could see a brunette being carried by his friend to the bench

I dashed up to their place

"Who's that, Horio-kun?"asked Sakuno, a girl who takes an interest at Ryoma

"That?"Horio asked

"That's Tsukishima-senpai"said a friend of Horio

"Tsukishima?"asked Sakuno still didn't recognize

"Yeah.. Tsukishima Abe-senpai. An eleventh grade senpai who just transferred to our school and interested into tennis"said the same person

"Eh? He just transferred and he already become one of the regular?"said Sakuno caught in surprise

"He just trying to look cool. There's nothing to worry about"said Horio interrupted

"But you know right, Horio-kun! He beat Tezuka-buchou in the match without a single drop of sweat!"said Horio's friend again

"EH?" shocked the braided girl again

"W-well… that's why I said that he just wanted to look cool"said Horio again sweating

Sakuno looked at the man with messy black hair and Seigaku's tennis regular jacket

"Then why didn't he participate in this tournament?"asked Sakuno again

"Why? We don't know too.. the rumor said that he only wanted to become the joker card of the team"

Sakuno's eyes getting widen in surprise but then nodded

"I see"she said again

Tsukishima ran towards the rest of the team in a hurry

"Tezuka!" he called the brunette in the bench

"Tsu-"

Oof!

Before Tezuka could called the other, Tsukishima already hugged him

Tezuka sighed and used his unwounded hand to caress the black haired boy in front of him

"Tsukishima! What brings you here? It's strange to see you here, nyah~"said Eiji with his cheerful tone

The black-haired boy looked up to his senpai

"That's because I want to see your tournament, senpai"he answered

"It's not like I never saw all of your match though"Tsukishima added before he focused again to the brunette in front of him

"Tsukishima-kun?"asked Tezuka when he felt like the boy gazed at him intensely

"Though I never thought that you, from all people, would have lost"Tsukishima said again and tightening the embrace in the brunette's waist

The blackette glanced to his side and back to Tezuka

"….And injured"he commented again but it sounded more like a whisper

Tezuka sighed again at the sight of his junior

"I'm sorry… "

Tsukishima looked up and saw the blush that has crept to the brunette's cheek

Tezuka was going to say something again but closed his mouth as the other kept observed him non stop

Seigaku's tennis captain turned his head away to broke the gazed to the boy

"But… I have to.. you know right.. I-"

Tezuka stopped talking as his lips have been sealed by Tsukishima in a quick kiss

The world suddenly stop at that moment as both of them savor the feeling of the kiss

Seigaku's regular members, their coach, and of course some audience shocked and stunned

"Of course, Tezuka"said Tsukishima after the kiss "I understand"

He leaned in a little to plant a kiss in the brunette's cheek making him blushed madly

Tsukishima stood up and sat on a chair beside Tezuka

The brunette leaned his body towards the bigger one

"Tsukishima-kun…."called Tezuka

"Hm?'answered the other

"I'm sleepy.."said the brunette

"I will wake you up when it's already time"Tsukishima said while sneaking an arm to pull Tezuka's body closer to him

As much as Tezuka wanted to watch his teammates hard work, his eyes protested in disagree

Even if his lover already said so, his conscious telling him not to fall asleep

But a little pat in his shoulder made him opened his eyes wide again

"Oishi…"called Tezuka looking at the vice-captain of Seigaku

"It's alright, Tezuka. Just leave it to us" Oishi said with a confidence eyes and his teammates right beside him

Tezuka looked at Tsukishima hoping for something

But the other teen took his eyeglasses from his face

A strong hand patted his head making his body relaxed

Then, the brown orbs finally flutter closed

Tsukishima smiled at the brunette leaning to his shoulder and placed him in a better position, leaning against the chair

The black haired boy got up and walked to the coach

"Hey, coach.." he said behind Ryuuzaki-coach

"I've putted you in the single 1. You want to take revenge right?" she answered still seeing the match where Inui and Kaidoh been playing

"You saw right through me, huh?"he said with smile

The coach snapped her head upward to see the blackette and grinned

"Just get your ass up and startled them"she said

Then Tsukishima laughed

"Just wait for your turn, boy"

The boy stopped laughing and grinning instead

Oh, he will wait

Waiting for the perfect time to ruin Rikkai dai's only hope

To crash down their captain

Just like they crushed down their hope to a thousand pieces

"Just beware…. Rikkai dai"

Ryuuzaki-sensei was gulping hearing the last sentence from his underling

"That guy…"

She glanced at Tsukishima who sat next to Tezuka again

"….Will never ever change"

Note : Sorry for making Tezuka OOC! Or anyone….No matter what I do, I still can't make him the way he is in the original story…. Also, I decided to make an oc to paired with Tezuka because I can't find a perfect match. He is just too cute and I want him to be an uke! After some searching, the only character that can make him an uke only some. The characters are Atobe and Inui. Feeling frustrated, I quickly found an idea. And so I made an oc! Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!


End file.
